


Burn'in It Down 单外一

by Wonderland_Rita



Series: Burn'in It Down [1]
Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Rita/pseuds/Wonderland_Rita
Summary: *名字起的很草率，这就是个pwp*灵感来源送车梗。范老大送了你丹一辆写着你丹名字的山地自行车还是什么车 呜呜呜 官方糖*关于跑车是我瞎写的 知识有限 乐呵一下就好……*ooc都是我的锅。我什么都不拥有*车震注意。warning：一点点无伤大雅的小道具（
Relationships: Xander Cage/Xiang
Series: Burn'in It Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574761
Kudos: 4





	Burn'in It Down 单外一

“这就是你说的‘结婚纪念日礼物’？”Xiang望着站在车库入口处的Xander饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉。 

“不一起去看看吗？”Xander脸上带着他的招牌微笑发出邀请。而Xiang，恭敬不如从命，他也十分乐意去看看这个大块头搞出了什么新花样。

重新装修后的车库比原来的尺寸大了不止一倍，除去那些用于展览排列“违禁品”、充当私人军火库的空间，剩下的地方也足够可观。车道两旁的感应灯随着两人的前行顺次亮起，投射下淡淡的暖黄色光线。而在车库的尽头——一辆崭新的、亮闪闪的超跑正亮着尾灯，静静地等待着它的主人。

即使是Xiang也忍不住为这番情景发出了一声小小的惊叹。

“她真漂亮。”Xiang走近发出柔和蜂鸣声的跑车，他张开手掌，让指尖轻巧地滑过优美的流线型车身。光洁的金属表面反射着暖色灯光，在Xiang的眼中映出细碎的星屑般的光芒。

带着赞叹Xiang缓缓地绕车一周，最后他的指尖停在车头那黑金相间的公牛标志上。“Reventon？”他问，嘴边带着耀眼的笑容。

“Yeah.”Xander赞同道。反正他也没指望能难住Xiang。“Nicks帮忙挑选了一下车型……我猜这个还挺对你的胃口？”

“Uh—huh.”Xiang哼出一声鼻音，他眼里闪过在谋划着什么的那种亮亮的光芒，而这让他看起来该死的吸引人。

他踱过去在Xander面前站定，做出很苦恼的样子摊了摊手。“很棒的礼物。不过——我应该用什么作为给你的回礼？”

Xander的目光从面前东方人微微昂起的脖颈露出的优美曲线滑落到可以窥见小片肌肤的衬衫领口，再到皮带收束的劲瘦腰肢，最后黏着在那微微张开的、带着诱人弧度的唇瓣上。

美国人向前一步将两人的间距缩至一个暧昧的距离，大手轻抚过Xiang的后背然后在那挺翘的臀瓣上不轻不重的一捏。“我觉得……我们可以一起做些火辣的事情，然后在车上好好讨论这个问题。”Xander意有所指地说，低沉的声音随温热的呼吸拍打在Xiang的耳边。

而小个子的东方人嘴边牵起一个张扬的笑容，拉过Xander的领子吻了上去。

有幸见过triple X的传奇特工，Xander Cage的人都会对他的个人风格印象深刻。而他毫无疑问地，将这种风格贯穿到了生活的方方面面——当然也包括驾驶风格。

如果说在曼哈顿市区内Xander还有所收敛，那么当他们一路狂飙、开到洲际公路上的时候他才是显露出了真正的个人特色。

解除了电子限速后这辆超跑的时速可达400km/h，而用脚趾头想想也能知道Xander在提车后一定对她进行了全方位的升级改造。他们眼下以闪电般的速度在笔直的公路上疾驰而过，向后撒下一连串鼓点激烈、节奏鲜明的重金属音乐的余音，周围是空旷的金色原野、起伏的远山和蔚蓝的有着松软云朵点缀的天空。

这辆限量版跑车有着与她迷人的外表完全相称的出色性能，她平滑而稳定地行驶着，完美地解决了她的驾驶者Xander抛出的每一个难题，得以让承载的两人充分享受这次让人肾上腺素急飙的兜风。

Xiang舒适地把自己安置在真皮座椅里，一路上飙高的肾上腺素让他感到精神亢奋，于是他打算身体力行地实现那个脑子里的、两人心照不宣的小计划。软顶在出发前就被两人卸下扔到了后座，所以Xiang几乎没有任何阻碍地一个灵巧的翻身就跨坐在了Xander身上，膝盖卡在后者的大腿两侧。

“Want to play？”他扬起笑容邀请道。

Xander在他动作的时候就放慢了速度，他咧开一个笑容、空闲的一只手扶上Xiang的腰侧，“Why not?”

Xiang的眼睛在阳光下被映成琥珀色，亮晶晶地闪烁着饶有兴趣的光芒，令人联想到捕猎中志在必得的大型猎食动物。Xander的手不安分地撩起男人身上单薄的背心，手掌顺着流畅的腰线一路滑到形状优美的蝴蝶骨，指腹摩挲着骨骼旁微微凹陷的那一小块温热的皮肤。对对方的身体的熟悉更使他乐于发掘这个神秘的东方特工身上令人着迷的小细节，比如纤瘦得惊人的踝骨与手腕，又或者是细腻敏感的颈后——

他抚上小个子男人的脖颈将对方拉近自己，两人的距离在下一瞬缩短至零。嘴唇相碰的触感如同在干草堆中抛入的火苗，一星热度便足以掀起燎原烈火。吻由一开始简单的唇瓣相触变得更加热烈，带着掩盖不住的渴求与灼人的情欲。两人较着劲一般延长着这个过分火辣的kiss，用尽技巧勾起对方的每一个细小反应，唇舌缠绵又带着争夺主导权的火药味。Xander的大手握住那两团在自己腿上不安分地蹭动的浑圆臀瓣，揉捏两把又惩罚性地一拍，换来身上人变本加厉的挑逗和撩拨。

Xiang挺了挺腰，半硬的那话儿隔着裤子蹭上Xander支起的帐篷，他感觉到美国人动作一顿，于是得逞地在接吻的间隙半眯起眼。而作为回应，后者以不甚温柔的动作扯开Xiang的皮带，在重要部位力道恰好的一揉挤出了Xiang的一声低哼。过久的接吻使两人都有些气喘吁吁，他们终于停下来喘息对视，中国人眼底是不加掩饰的兴奋，甚至还有些斗志昂扬。从那对墨玉般的瞳孔中Xander看到了自己的身影——充满欲望的张力与侵略性。

Xiang没让这个停顿持续太久，他解开Xander的裤头，在那柄重武器弹到自己腿间时吹了个口哨。在Xander有所动作之前，他几乎是驾轻就熟地从美国人的口袋里翻出了润滑剂和安全套。铝箔包装的小袋子被Xiang的犬齿轻易撕开，眼下他的皮衣滑落到了手肘半掉不掉， 白背心翻卷到胸口，隐约能看到织物下凸起的乳尖随着呼吸的节奏起伏——一整年份花花公子的封面女郎躺在一起都比不上眼前人半分的火辣。

“我真想把你操进床垫里，sweetheart.”Xander由衷地说道。他扣着那人柔韧劲瘦的腰将人压向自己，对方显然已经达到了想要的效果——他几乎按耐不住就这么停下车狠狠干上一炮的冲动。

Xiang哼出一个鼻音权作回应，他推着美国人厚实的胸膛将其摁回座位上，接着在后者略含疑惑的视线中露齿而笑：“Now it's my time.”

Xiang跨坐在Xander腿上，身体前倾，腰臀随动作拉出充满张力的曲线，他一只手环过美国人的肩背做支撑另一手探下去润滑自己——这个姿势让Xander得以几近细致地观察Xiang，无论是那人颤动的睫毛、微蹙的眉头还是后仰时脖颈拉出的弧度和滚动的喉结。性感这个形容词不需思考就冒了出来。

Xander切实体会到了什么叫硬的快要爆炸的感觉。他低声咒骂了一句，隔着棉质布料咬上Xiang的乳尖，吮咬舔舐直到那小小的肉粒完全挺立充血，并一路沿锁骨吻到颈侧，他在喉结处的吮吻成功引起了Xiang的一声抽气和一串模糊的呻吟。两人的欲望被他拢在一处抚慰，他了解Xiang的每一个敏感点，并且知道如何最快地令对方爽翻天。这他妈真是一个不错的手活儿——Xiang在前后夹击中模糊地想道。快感沿着脊柱如电流般一路窜上大脑，肾上腺素与多巴胺的混合效应使他飘飘欲仙，以至于压根没有注意到那个大块头作乱的手，等Xiang因为身下的饱胀感回过神来的时候，Xander已经把两根手指挤了进去。

真他妈又紧又热，这是Xander脑子里冒出来的第一个想法。那圈被艰难扩开的肌肉正如小嘴一般把他的手指咬得死紧，内壁挤压过来仿佛动一下都十分艰难。好在他记得——Xander无声地露出一个笑容，两指夹着Xiang没来得及抽离的手指缓慢地摸索，正当中国人因为这别扭的感觉试图挣脱的时候，他的指节刚刚好碾过了那个要命的点——一时间Xiang几乎跳了起来，他没忍住一声喊叫，在他似乎要爆粗口的时候Xander再次动了起来，带着他的手指按揉、戳弄那个小小的腺体，把他没出口的话变成了一连串混乱不堪的喘息和呻吟。手指周围的肌肉因为这一连串刺激逐渐软化下来，使得抽动更加顺利，内壁谄媚般吮吸挤压着这不速之客。这种仿佛当着对方的面自慰的感觉多少激起了Xiang的羞耻感，东方人带着些许薄汗的皮肤上泛起一层绯色，让他看起来像颗正在融化的蜜糖，该死的可口。

Xiang觉得他得加快一点儿进程，于是他在对方搞出什么新花样之前拉着美国人的领口吻了上去，同时扶着那人尺寸惊人的老二一点点把它纳入体内。

这种被逐渐吞入的感觉漫长得简直折磨人，Xander低吼一声忍住像只公狗一样挺腰把自己撞进去的冲动，他扶着Xiang的腰任由中国人以自己的节奏一点点沉下去，终于当他整根埋进去的时候两人都发出了低吟，Xiang听上去像是骂了一句“操”，他打赌那声音打着颤——很快他就不能用脑子思考了，因为高热湿软的穴肉紧紧裹着他，如同小嘴一般蠕动吸吮，把他的血液一大半都集中去了下半身。

Xiang停了一会儿给了自己一点时间适应，接着就扶着Xander的肩膀开始缓慢地动作起来。那柄重武器实在太大了，加上该死的重力作用他觉得自己被直顶到了胃里，甚至脑子里连那玩意的形状都描摹得一清二楚。数次颠簸之后他逐渐熟练，开始有规律地收紧、放松肌肉。

从Xander的角度，他能清楚地看到那个被摩擦得充血嫣红的穴口是如何被自己完全撑开、在每一次挺入中接纳自己又在抽离时挽留般收紧。这时候的Xiang太值得一看了，令人闻风丧胆的东方特工眼下卸下了一切防备，任由自己沉溺在快感中。东方人有着相当漂亮的身体轮廓，在他颠簸起伏间腰腹处的肌肉群显出令人赞叹的优美线条，深色的瞳孔因情欲而迷离，半张的双唇间甚至能看到一点粉红的舌尖，诱人亲吻般带着水润。

看在他妈的耶稣基督的份上，当眼前是这副令人血脉喷张的情景的时候谁还能他妈的好好开车？

为了他俩的生命安全——Xander当机立断，他在进入紧急停车带后一个猛刹把车停了下来，这突如其来的一下使他的老二顶到了前所未有的深度——从喉咙里冒出的一声惊喘被Xiang掐断，气音过后是一声几不可闻的呜咽。他的眼前出现了几秒钟的空白，那猛一下的刺激把他送上了高潮，浊液溅满了他整个腹部和胸膛，顺带还弄脏了Xander的小腹。Xiang花了段时间才从云里雾里的状态中找回自己的声音，他用舌尖润了润嘴唇声音沙哑地打趣道：“Well，nice play.”

“我们才正要开始，honey.”Xander带着低沉的笑意说道，他把椅背放平，接着在Xiang反应过来之前他就平躺在上面了，身下垫着Xander的大衣——Xander搂着他的腰把他翻了过来。美国人以称得上磨人的缓慢速度抽送着，低下头去轻咬Xiang的锁骨。他把已经皱巴巴的白背心翻卷到胸口以上的时候Xiang嘶了一声发出抗议的呻吟，托这个大块头的福他的前胸现在禁不住一点刺激。Xander得逞地朝充血的肉粒轻吹一口气，Xiang打了个颤不满地瞪着他，感觉自己的欲望在挑逗之下又有抬头的迹象，然而这个大块头的动作对缓解这个一点儿帮助都没有。

“你这该死的——就不能快一点儿？”环在Xander腰侧的长腿不安分地蹭动，Xiang拿脚后跟踢了踢美国人的后腰。

“如你所愿，甜心。”

Xander—种马·打桩机—Cage说道，并露出了一个招牌微笑。接下来的时间他身体力行地诠释了什么叫把腰动的像电动马达，又深又重的抽插使得Xiang的腿根被撞得发麻，加上美国人那该死的好技术，时不时重重碾过前列腺的快感让他腰部以下酥麻一片，整个人爽翻了天。Xander把东方人的一条腿抬得更高方便动作，那没费什么劲就做到了。他近乎温柔而虔诚地吻上Xiang膝窝处的柔嫩皮肤，撞击的动作却又快又猛，Xiang的脑袋几乎被顶得撞上了后座。

美国人毫不吝惜他的爱抚，他空余的一手拢住Xiang的阴茎配合着节奏撸动，到最后Xiang已经意识不到自己在说什么，在尖叫和喘息间夹杂着一堆无意义的音节和他的母语粗口，不断累加的快感带来的高潮几乎将他击碎。Xander低下身吻去Xiang眼尾的一点湿意，在痉挛收紧的甬道中快速抽插数下把两人同时带上高潮。

最终他们两个气喘吁吁地倒在车座上，仿佛刚参加完马拉松长跑。Xander把比他小一圈儿的男人圈在怀里，脑袋凑近Xiang的颈窝在那处皮肤上留下一个印记，换来中国人不轻不重的一拍和一声轻哼。东方人现在看起来慵懒而餍足，像只被喂饱了的猫——或者打盹的黑豹。Xiang躺在Xander的大衣上换了个更舒适的姿势，他把一条腿搭在Xander腿上，两个人对视了几秒同时笑了出来。

“这个——真是一团糟。”Xiang比划了一下两人身上的痕迹，体内残留的粘腻感使他不适地动了动腰。“别告诉我你忘了带纸巾？”

“还好我有解决办法。”美国人扬了扬眉毛开始翻找。当硬物的触感从身后传来的时候Xiang几乎没忍住翻白眼的冲动。

“为了你的麂皮座椅，你恐怕得忍耐一下，亲爱的。”Xander露出一个看起来十分真诚的笑容。

“Fuck you，X.”

他们花了点儿时间整理衣服，Xiang最终坐回到自己的座位上，坐下的一瞬间身形一僵，接着放松下来。他由于那个小塞子造成的不适感动了动身体。“我是不是该夸奖你准备周全？”

“Well，you're welcome.”美国人咧开一个笑容。

回程一片风平浪静，Xander这次没有再一路飙回去，而是以一个舒适的速度稳定地行驶。由于一路上的好风景和那场酣畅淋漓的性爱，Xiang的心情保持在了不错的水平。他两臂放松地搭在车座旁，叼着一支点燃的烟，整个人慵懒而惬意。

看着路旁飞逝而过的金色原野，Xiang若有所思地眨了眨眼，“也许下次我们可以一起去中国……感受一下另一种田园风光。”他的声音还带着性爱过后的沙哑，却是别样的性感。“那儿有成片的油菜花田和麦地，噢—，还有一人高的苞米地，那通常是情侣们私会的好地方。”Xiang把声音放缓又带着丝笑意，尾音轻软挠人，说罢眼风轻飘飘扫过Xander。

Xander当然知道他话里的意思——在数次被似有似无的撩拨之后，他终于明白Xiang根本就是故意的。但是该死的，他就是每次都忍不住中招儿，Xander禁不住想象了一下两人跟毛头小子一样在晚上的田埂旁滚做一团，兴奋之余还有点提心吊胆，但还是该死的辣透了——

“我很期待。”他真心实意地说。

“Emm，不过那儿的田间小路可开不了跑车，你没法儿这样一路飙过去。”Xiang调侃道，“托你的福——感谢上帝，起码这次我们没有弄脏这辆完美的新车。”

“说到完美……它可能还需要一点点修饰。”

“我有没有说过要为她更换6262ccV12引擎？”他说。

Xiang一瞬间惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“我的天——你居然要为此挖出另一辆限量版超跑的‘心脏’？全世界的车迷都要恨死你了。”他忍不住大笑起来。

“Well.”Xander不置可否地耸了耸肩，也笑了起来。“我还准备在车身侧面喷涂xXx标志和你的名字呢。然后她才称得上是‘完美’的。”

Xiang简直不敢置信，他笑得几乎喘不上气，露出了一排洁白的牙齿。“你居然——居然要在她独一无二的涂装上加字儿。天哪，还是我的名字……这听起来有点儿蠢，但我好像拒绝不了。 ”

他们现在停在了路旁，远处是一片沙滩和波涛浮动的海。黄昏十分金黄的阳光给云层镀上了金边儿，余晖洒落在海面上，又被细小的波浪打碎，揉成跃动的光屑。

Xander腾出右手把这个乐不可支的小个子揽进怀里。

“你值得这个。”他说道，深色的眼睛盛满笑意。“我们可以是最棒的特工组合——而你，你就是我最好的礼物。”

Xiang对上Xander的视线，无言地扬起嘴角，然后他们在暖金的余晖中接吻。

—FIN


End file.
